In Your Time Of Need
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Danny goes to see Steve after the events of 2x13 only to find his partner drunk and in the middle of a breakdown.  Danny is there by Steve's side and promises to never leave, no matter what.


**Summary: Happy New Year people. Since it's a new year it's only right that I bring you a new fic so that's what I'm doing today. But I'm just not bring you one I'm giving you two one shots that coincide with each other. I wish I had more to say but I really have nothing so I'm going to let you read. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned this show the whole world and their mother would no it, by the constant making out Steve and Danny would do on a daily basis.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>In Your Time Of Need<br>**

* * *

><p>Danny had been calling Steve for almost an hour and had yet to hear from his partner. At first he thought that Steve was most likely sleeping. After all they had just come off a big case and everyone was feeling the exhaustion. But he quickly threw that idea out the window when he realized that Steve always answered his call, no matter what time of the night it was.<p>

Using the spare key Steve gave him in case of emergencies, Danny walked into Steve's home only to find Steve standing in the middle of the room. Half empty bottle in his hand.

"Hey Danno," Steve cried out joyously as he took another sip from his bottle.

"Hey babe," Danny replied back, a look of curiosity on his face as he stared at the bottle. "Exactly how much have you had to drink?"

Steve shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't know. Don't care either."

"Well maybe you should or else you're gonna feel it in the morning."

"Maybe I don't wanna feel anything anymore. Maybe I'm tired of feeling," his tone low and depressing.

The tone Steve used immediately alerted Danny that something was seriously wrong with his partner. Walking closer over to him, Danny grabbed Steve by the arm and forced him to stand still. "Steve, what happened?"

"Joe was taken and beaten by Hiro's son who is still convinced that Joe murdered his father."

Danny growled. "Is he alright."

"He's fine," smirked Steve, taking another sip. "He's fine because I rescued him, all by myself I should add. I saved his ass from being killed by a man hell bent on revenge for his father's murder and how am I thanked. Joe thanks me by telling me help Hiro fake his death. The man who had my mother killed gets help from the man I considered like a second father to me to fake his death and he won't even tell me why," finished Steve, chuckling bitterly.

"First off what the hell were you thinking going into something like that alone? You could have been killed," barked Danny as he grabbed the bottle out of Steve's hand and slammed it on the table. "And second why the hell would Joe help a known criminal and murderer fake his own death?"

"Haven't you been listening Danny I don't know," Steve growled, running his fingers violently through his hair. "I gave Joe and chance to tell me why, why he's protecting Hiro but he wouldn't tell me. You know what he do, got out of my truck and just walked away like that solved all my problems."

Danny let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Okay," he huffed. "This is just getting out of hand. We need to find out exactly what Joe knows."

Steve shook his head and let out a disappointed sigh of his own. "I just want it to be over Danny. I'm so sick and tired of being told lie and after lie. I'm fucking sick of people that I trust turning against me. But most of all I'm just sick and tired of losing people."

"Steve-"

"I risk my life everyday," Steve continued, trying his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "For years I put my country first. Did everything they asked, saved people who needed to be saved and killed people who deserved to die. I've always chosen the lives of others before my own but just once I want to know what it's like to be chosen."

Danny couldn't do anything but listen as Steve continued, his heart breaking with each new word.

"My dad choose secrets and lies over me and Mary. Jenna choose her fiancée's life in exchange for mine. Hell, even Joe choose to protect Hiro instead of telling me the truth."

As Steve stood there, absolutely still and quiet Danny let go of Steve and took a few steps back. "What about me Steve?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"What about you Danny?"

"I'm standing here," began Danny, voice growling loudly. "Listening to you list all the people that have let you down and turned against you but what about me. I have been there for you ever since the beginning. When you were in jail and Rachel was in Jersey ready to give us another shot I stayed behind for you. When Jenna sold you out in North Korea and you were this close to being killed by Wo-Fat I was there. I choose to come and rescue you knowing full well of all the risks, including never seeing my daughter again. I choose you Steve and if I had to do it again I would because you're that important to me."

Steve looked at Danny and realized that his partner was right. Danny had always been there for him, no matter the situation or trouble they ran into. As long as Danny was around Steve knew he would never be alone. With an apologetic smile and eyes, Steve replied softly. "You're important to me too and I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise."

With quick strides Danny made his way over to Steve and grabbed him by the arms. "Now you listen to me McGarrett and you listen good," demanded Danny. "There will never come a day or time where you won't be able to trust me. I am always going to have your back and I swear on my life I will never turn against you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah Danno," nodded Steve. "I understand."

"Good," Danny smiled slightly. "Now let's get you up to your room and into bed. It's been a long day and you need your rest."

Steve didn't argue, instead wrapping an arm around Danny's shoulders and letting the other man lead him up the stairs.

While Steve was in the bathroom, Danny pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt Steve could slip and placed them on the bed.

Steve came out of the bathroom just in time to see Danny halfway out the door. "Hey, where you going?"

"Going to the car to get something, don't worry about it. You get in that bed and I'll be back as soon as possible."

To tired and drunk to question him, Steve did as he was told. Changing into the clothes Danny laid out for him and climbing into bed. He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning Steve woke up with a pounding headache and an extremely dry mouth. The previous night's events were a blur to him but he remembered the alcohol and his emotional confession he made to his partner. He also remember hugging Danny as if his life depended on it before falling to sleep again.<p>

After a quick shower, a change of clothes, and popping two Tylenol Steve made his way downstairs where he found Danny pouring coffee into a mug with two plates of food on the counter.

"Hey there you," smiled Danny as soon as Steve walked into the kitchen. "I wasn't sure how bad you were going to be today so I decided to just make you eggs and toast. Eggs if you feel completely fine and toast to help settle your stomach."

Steve shook his head. "You didn't have to do this."

"It's just eggs and toast McGarrett, not breakfast at the Four Seasons," Danny replied, rolling his eyes and placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of Steve. "Sit down and shut up"

Once again Steve found himself doing what he was told both him and Danny eating in silence before he spoke. "Hey Danny."

"Yeah."

"Where did you go last night?" asked Steve, pushing his plate to the side. "I remember you helping me up the stairs and then saying you were going to the car but you never came back."

"I did come back," Danny pointed out, biting his toast.

"Yeah, hours later so again where did you go?"

Swallowing quickly, Danny let out a sigh of defeat. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long from the beginning. "Fine you really want to know. I went to see Joe."

"Danny please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"I didn't do anything stupid. I just expressed my feelings about the way he's been treating you and kindly told him to either confess or go back where he came from."

"You said that to him," Steve gawk, completely shocked. "You told him to leave Hawaii."

Danny threw his fork down and gave Steve a glare. "I sure as hell did and I would say it again in a heartbeat," replied Danny merrily. "Look Steve, I get that Joe is like a second father to you but you have a right to know the truth and if Joe isn't going to help you find it then I say screw him. As long as you got me, Kono, and Chin you don't need anybody else."

"But what if Joe's right?" Steve asked. It's the question that remains buried in the back of his mind every time he learns more about Wo-Fat and his connection to his father. "What if I don't like what I find out?"

"Then you deal with it like you've been doing for the past twenty years and you'll eventually move on. You deserve answers and I'm going to help you get them."

Steve remained quiet for a moment before looking up at Danny with a smile. "Danny, I don't know what to say. I can't believe you did that for me."

Danny smiled. "Well believe it. You're my partner and it's my job to look out for you."

"Thank-you."

"If you really want to thank me you can take me out to dinner tonight, your treat," stated Danny, taking another bite of toast and grinning giddily.

Steve smiled back as he pulled his plate back in front of him and shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth. "Sure Danno, anything you want," replied Steve.

"Good because I'm really feeling surf-n-turf."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks, the end but not really because I have written a companion piece titled Breaking Point which will include the conversation Danny had with Steve. Keep an eye open for it and if you liked this don't be afraid to drop a review. Until next time,<br>**

**Trust is the hardest thing to give but the easiest to break,  
><strong>

**Lady Cizzle **


End file.
